


Squip Education

by VelocityKilljoy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Detention being used for not detention approved activites, Enemies to Lovers, First Time Blow Jobs, Jeremy makes the briefest of brief appearances, M/M, Rich Goranski is a bisexual mess, Rich Goranski's Lisp, based on that one scene in s1 ep8 of Sex Education, they're both seventeen in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelocityKilljoy/pseuds/VelocityKilljoy
Summary: Michael has two weeks of detention with his bully. How could this possibly go wrong?--Based on that one bit in Sex Education with Eric and Adam so kinda major spoilers of Sex Education S1 Episode 8, even if the plot goes off the rails partway through.
Relationships: Rich Goranski/Michael Mell, christine canigula/jeremy heere (mentioned)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Squip Education

**Author's Note:**

> Just a couple of things to note:
> 
> 1\. Rich doesn't actually have a SQUIP in this, he's just scared and sad and his dad is a bad person. I just thought the title worked bc of the source material.  
> 2\. I like to think that Rich tries really hard to keep his lisp in check when he's around his friends but it comes back when he's not concentrating/when he loses his cool  
> 3\. Rich is left-handed,, idk, I just think that's cool. Also his London cast actor is and so am I and I love Rich so here we are.

When Michael arrived at his detention, Mr Reyes was already there waiting for him. It was in one of the rarely used music rooms right at the back of the department, and Michael knew exactly what he was going to have to do as soon as he looked inside. The room was a complete and utter mess, music stands toppled over in their masses and sheet music littering the floor like a make-shift carpet. Two weeks of detention and he was going to have to spend it clearing up this mess. 

It was totally justified, having detention that is, after he had socked Dustin Kropp directly in the face after theatre tech on Monday, but it still sucked. And there was a tiny (well, maybe not so tiny) part of him that still blamed Jeremy. Jeremy, who had abandoned him when he had needed him most, whose impromptu hang-out with Christine had resulted in Michael getting beaten up on the way back from what should have been his birthday party. Jeremy had been most of the cause for Michael’s all too public breakdown, but they’d talked about it and Jeremy had apologised and Michael had (mostly) forgiven him. But he was still annoyed about the detention. 

He was about to become even more annoyed as Mr Reyes told him he wouldn’t even be allowed to suffer it alone like he wanted to. No, there was someone else with detention too, someone who had apparently done something equally against the rules and had two weeks of detention too. Mr Reyes had smiled widely.

“You’ll be detention buddies! You can stop each other getting lonely.”

Michael couldn’t think of anything worse. 

Correction, he could think of one thing worse than spending his detentions with this nameless ‘somebody’. He came to this realisation as Rich Goranski sauntered around the corner, five minutes late, with a look that would probably have killed someone with a weaker heart. Clearly, he was not happy to be there.

Oh boy, Michael was looking forward to this fresh brand of hell.

\--

As soon as Mr Reyes had closed the door behind them, Rich had thrown himself into the comfy desk chair at the side of the room and given Michael a very pointed look.

So, he was doing this by himself, then? Great. All the cons of having company with the added bonus of having no help. Every second of his life just got better and better than the last. At least he was only going to be here for two hours. Two whole hours. Stuck in a room with Rich Goranski. What a trial this would be. 

About eight music stands into the work, Rich pulled a harmonica out of some pocket dimension and started making himself a nuisance. Michael put up with it for a solid thirty seconds before turning and glaring. Rich stared incredulously but, thankfully, put down the harmonica. Michael turned back to his tidying. A few seconds later, he was hit in the face with a spitball. Oh dear lord, his patience was being tested.

“You know, if you helped me we could be out of here a lot quicker.” Michael said through gritted teeth, trying his best not to snap completely. Sending another withering look in Rich’s direction, Michael tried to get back to work, only for another spitball to hit him. 

“Ow, stop it!” 

Rich raised his eyebrows and kicked one foot up onto the desk. Folding up the stand he was holding, Michael clenched his jaw.

“Asshole.”

“The hell’d you just say?” Rich’s voice was a low growl and Michael would usually be intimidated but now it was just them and he’d had enough. Looking down at Rich with a snarl, Michael squared his shoulders and took a deep breath.

“Were you born a bully? Or are you one because your dad’s one? I saw him drag you out of school last week. You were terrified of him. I can’t imagine being afraid of my own parents.”

Rich clenched his fists.

“And what the fuck would you know, Mell?”

Michael didn’t reply, once again going back to the task they had been set and trying to ignore Rich standing up and walking over. He knew he was wrong to have brought up Rich’s dad, even if Rich was being a dickhead. It was irrational but he was angry, and Rich had been an asshole for so long that it was difficult not to be rude back. A hand clamped down on the stand, next to his own.

“You’re doing it wrong. Let me try.” Rich tugged the stand a bit. “Give it here.”

“No, it’s fine,” Michael retorted, pulling it back with a little more force than was probably necessary. “Rich, it’s fine. I can do it myself.”

Unrelenting, Rich didn’t let go.

“Just give it.”

“You can just leave it!”

And suddenly they were gripping one end each, trying their best to yank it from the other’s grip. 

“Leave it, man, what’s wrong with you?” 

Rich ripped it out of Michael’s hands, and it clattered to the floor. Neither one of them cared. Instead, Rich stalked closer to Michael, shoving him backwards. Michael retaliated, pushing Rich just as hard and they went back and forth, getting rougher and rougher until Michael barrelled into Rich and knocked him to the floor, falling on top of him. Rich snarled like a wild animal. While Michael had the advantage of height over Rich, Rich had muscle and, within seconds, he had flipped them over. Rich was straddling Michael’s hips, panting from the exertion of the fight.

“Get off me, you prick!”

Michael scowled, trying in vain to tear his arms from Rich’s grasp. Eventually he stopped, looking Rich directly in the eye and spitting in his face. Bad move. Rich looked furious and the fear that Michael had been suppressing came rushing back.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to-“

Rich spat back at him, hands tightening around Michael’s wrists. 

“How do you like it?” His voice was quivering, lips quirking downwards. 

“I- I don’t…”

“Yeah. Didn’t think so.”

Silence fell over them. Michael stared up at Rich and could see the beginnings of tears forming in his eyes. Shit, was he going to cry? As the moment wore on, though, Michael saw how Rich’s eyes glanced down, saw how he was edging closer, and he felt the pull. The air around them felt charged, heated, as they looked into each other’s eyes. He mirrored the movement, both creeping towards each other cautiously until their lips touched and their hesitance was lost in an instant. 

Rich let go of Michael’s wrists, and Michael immediately brought his hands up to bury them in Rich’s hair. He pulled it a little, and Rich gasped into the kiss, allowing Michael to deepen it, slipping his tongue into Rich’s mouth. Their kisses kept getting needier and needier, and Michael knew that Rich could feel the hard-on in his jeans form where he was sitting. Rich broke away and, just as Michael was about to let out a cry of annoyance, started pressing kissed down Michael’s jaw. He kept moving south, one hand dragging Michael’s hoodie and t-shirt up, revealing Michael’s bare stomach. Michael shuddered as Rich kept going. Eventually, Rich got to his belt and Michael watched as he bit his lip, brown eyes dark with lust while he struggled with the buckle. Once that was removed, Rich pushed Michael’s jeans and boxers down.

Michael almost came on the spot when Rich licked all the way up the underside of his dick. His hands found Rich’s hair once more, tugging gently as Rich grazed his tip with his tongue. The breathy moan he let out would have been embarrassing if he had the energy to care, but all he could focus on was Rich’s lips and how good they looked wrapped around his cock. Fucking hell, this was all he was going to jerk off to for the rest of his life. Rich took him further, hollowing his cheeks and dipping his head. 

It only took two seconds of almost deepthroating for Rich to gag and pull away coughing. 

“Shit, thorry.”

Gently cupping Rich’s face, Michael guided him to look up.

“Are you okay?

Rich bit his lip and kept his eyes on the floor.

“Yeah, I’ve jutht… never done thith before.”

Huh. That was weird. Michael had never noticed Rich had a lisp before.

“Oh. That’s okay. Neither have I.”

Rich’s face turned deadpan.

“Okay good for you, but you’re not the one taking dick right now so shut up, maybe.”

Just as Michael was about to shoot back an equally snarky response, Rich sank back down, and Michael cut himself off with a moan. He could feel Rich grin awkwardly around his length and he groaned again, trying his hardest not to buck his hips up and choke him. A short while later, Michael felt the tell-tale heat coiling low in his gut. He tugged on Rich’s hair, moaning out a warning, but Rich didn’t move. He just looked up, brown eyes wide and framed by dark eyelashes and Michael had never quite noticed how pretty Rich was. Fuck.

Rich swallowed around him when he came. Michael had never seen anything hotter in his life. When Rich pulled away, there was a thin trail of cum dripping down his chin and Michael couldn’t stop himself reaching forwards and wiping it away with his thumb. They stayed like that, Michael’s hand gently caressing Rich’s jaw as they stared into each other’s eyes, for a while. Then a thought struck Michael.

“Oh, um… do you need me to… you know…?”

Immediately, Rich’s face went bright red.

“No! I mean. Um. Nah, I’m good.”

Michael narrowed suspiciously before another realisation hit him.

“Oh my god, you came in your pants!”

“Did not!”

“You totally did!” Michael laughed and Rich frowned. “Aw, c’mon. Don’t be like that, Rich. I’m taking it as a compliment, really.”

He smiled widely at Rich and, after a few seconds of staring, Rich smiled back.

“That was good. Fucking hell. Goranski, you have no idea.”

“I’ve had my dick sucked before, Michael.”

“Not by a guy.” There was a beat of pause. “You know, we should probably talk about this.”

But Rich had other ideas. Standing up, he picked up his jacket from the back of the chair and turned to look down at Michael, suddenly very sombre.

“If you ever tell anyone about this, I will fucking end you. Do you understand?”

Michael just nodded, seeing that Rich was serious. Not that he would have told anyone anyway. He didn’t have anyone to tell except Jeremy and he also wasn’t the type of guy who outed people against their will. 

Rich walked out, leaving Michael sitting alone on the music room floor. When Mr Reyes came back, he told him that Rich was in the bathroom and that he’s pass on the message that they were free to go.

\--

The next day, Michael had biology. It was his least favourite lesson and he didn’t even know why he bothered taking it at all but there he was, sitting by himself at the back of the room. Rich wasn’t there. They had bio together and Michael probably wouldn’t have noticed Rich’s lack of presence usually, but things were different after detention and Michael had become hyper aware of Rich whenever he was around.

About ten minutes in, Rich swaggered into the classroom. The teacher didn’t even remark upon his tardiness, just raised an eyebrow and gestured to the only empty seat. One at the back. Right next to Michael. Well, wasn’t that just absolutely wonderful. Rich looked disgruntled as he trudged to the back of the class, slinging his messenger bag over the back of his chair before slumping down into it himself. After he slapped his exercise book down onto the table, Michael watched him pat himself down in search of a pen. The scowl that formed on his face made Michael sigh and roll his eyes, wordlessly reaching into his own pocket and passing a spare pen to Rich. Rich stared for a second while Michael tried to tune back into the teacher’s spiel about heartbeats and valves, but his own heartbeat quickening drowned it out. 

It only got worse as Rich shifted in his seat, right hand sliding across the table in a move that looked too awkward and intentional to have been an accident. Michael had never noticed before that Rich was left-handed. Under the table, Rich’s knee knocked into his and Michael could hear his pulse in his ears as their thighs pressed together. He moved his hand a little closer to Rich’s and shuffled over slightly in his seat. 

If there was any doubt that Rich was actually trying to get close then it was dispelled completely when Rich’s hand moved even further into Michael’s space. There was almost no distance between them now and Michael let his eyes skitter across the desk to where their hands were. He remembered how Rich had used to talk down to him in the corridors, how he would shove him against lockers and take his lunch money. But he also thought back to detention, the vulnerability on Rich’s face when he had made that jab about his father, the way he had almost cried, the way he had kissed him with all he force Michael had expected but somehow it had still been gentle. Fucking hell, he was so far gone.

Looking back up at the board at the front of the class, Michael shifted his hand so their pinky fingers linked. He didn’t see the way Rich smiled down at his workbook.

\--

Mr Reyes seemed pleasantly surprised when Michael arrived early for his detention. 

“You’re very dedicated. I’m glad these detentions are actually helping.”

Michael wasn’t sure how Mr Reyes reached that conclusion but didn’t bother correcting him. He was early because he needed to prepare himself emotionally for whatever was going to happen when he was shut in another relatively small space with Rich. Clearly Rich was anxious to find out too, as he rounded the corner a whole minute early instead of being late. 

“Well, boys, you know the drill. I’ll be back in about two hours.”

Almost as soon as the door closed, Rich had Michael pressed up against it, dragging him into a heated, open-mouthed kiss. Michael didn’t resist in the slightest, arms resting comfortably around Rich’s waist. 

Rich broke away, breath heavy and eyes fixed on Michael’s lips. “I’ve been thinking about this all day.” And then he went right back to kissing him.

Somewhere in-between the fervid kissed, Michael felt a pang of unease welling up within him. Just as Rich’s hands began sliding up underneath his iconic red hoodie, Michael pushed him away. Rich looked like he’d been burned, eyes wide and hurt seeping into his features. 

“Rich, we need to talk about this.”

“Why? Why can’t we just-“

“Because you bullied me for years, Rich. You made me feel unsafe for years. And then yesterday happened and I don’t know what to think anymore! That’s why we need to talk, because I’m confused, and I think you are too.” The look on Rich’s face morphed from annoyance into something akin to fear. He was biting his lip again, eyes turned to the ground, and Michael couldn’t help but feel bad for him. He reached out, taking Rich’s hand. “Look, I know it’s hard to figure yourself out but you don’t have to do it by yourself. Just… Just talk to me, yeah?”

“I think I’m bi… bith… bisexual.” Rich began, voice cracking slightly and words coming out awkward stilted. The lisp Michael had noticed the day before was back too. “And I’m thcared all my friendth will hate me for it. They all think I’m thomeone I’m not, that I’m thith… cool guy and I’m really not. I’m jutht a dumb, geeky, weak bitch with a thtupid fucking lithp that I thpend all my time trying to hide and I wath doing a damn good job of it until now!” Michael stood, speechless, as tears began to spill down Rich’s cheeks. “Are you happy? Wath that enough talking for you? Are we done here? Can we go back to whatever we were doing before? Pleathe?”

Without thinking too much about it, Michael grabbed Rich by the shoulders and pulled him into his chest, wrapping his arms around his tightly. It took a few seconds but soon Rich was hugging back, bawling his eyes out into Michael’s hoodie. They stayed like that for a while, Rich’s head tucked into the crook of Michael’s neck as Michael traced gentle circles on his back, both of them swaying lightly. Eventually, Michael pulled back. He brought his hands up to cup Rich’s face and looked him straight in the eye.

“It’s going to be okay, Rich. Your friends won’t hate you. Jake is president of the GSA; why would he hate you for being bi? And all the other stuff is fine too. If your friends decide they don’t like you because of geeky stuff or because you have a lisp then they aren’t really your friends.”

Rich sniffed and nodded, eyes still watery and sad.

“Thankth. I needed to hear that, I think.” He paused. “I’m thorry for how I’ve treated you, Michael. Ith there any way I can make it up to you?”

Michael leant down and pressed his forehead to Rich’s. 

“Smile more. I think I like seeing you happy.”

And Rich did smile. Michael smiled back.

\--

“Michael, I don’t know how to tell Christine I like her. It was so much easier to hide it when I wasn’t friends with her!”

“Dude maybe just talk to her. Use those new acting skills of yours to pretend you’re confident, and then ask her out.”

“But it’s not that easy to- Shit, Micah, watch out!”

Michael had only a few seconds before he felt a hand on his shoulder, yanking him backwards before pushing him against the lockers. Rich stood there, arms caging Michael in, with a lopsided grin on his face. 

They had been dating in secret for the past two weeks, all the way through their mutual detention, and Michael knew Rich’s act very well by now. Until Rich was ready, they had agreed to carry on as usual. Michael understood. Coming out was difficult and it was different for everyone. Even if Michael wore his sexuality on his sleeve (literally in the form of a patch, as well as metaphorically) that didn’t mean Rich felt like he could do the same. However, something about the way Rich was looking at him told Michael that something was about to change. 

“I think I’m ready now,” Rich said, head cocked to one side as he leant in closer. Michael’s face cracked into a wide smile. 

“Sure?”

“One hundred percent.”

With that, Rich surged upwards to press his lips against Michael’s, hands burying themselves in the soft fabric of Michael’s hoodie. Michael let his arms come up to encircle Rich’s hips, leaning down slightly to get more on Rich’s level. Someone wolf-whistled, causing Rich to smile uncontrollably. Michael smiled too, pressing further into the kiss. Even without seeing Jeremy’s face, Michael could feel his confusion permeating the air. The broke away from Rich and glanced at his best friend.

“Um… surprise?”

Michael knew he was going to get an intense questioning from Jeremy but hearing Rich’s laugh was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> *Cut to a video of me frantically reading any fic with a bj in because I literally have no idea how to write that.*
> 
> It's funny how I can write a whole camboy fic, something I have no personal experience with, with literally no reference other than one (1) singular movie but as soon as it gets to writing about the one thing I have done, I literally don't know anything. Why did God curse me with such incompetence??? 
> 
> Aaaaaanyway, I hope y'all enjoyed that and I'll see you in the next fic!
> 
> (Don't forget to leave comments and kudos bc I'll love you forever <3)


End file.
